


Luke Sucks Balls

by JetBlackHeart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Facials, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Swearing, Voyeurism, and definitely, i guess theres a bit of, i spose theres also a bit of, i think thats it, obviously, right so, this fic is pretty dirty tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetBlackHeart/pseuds/JetBlackHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins in the intermission of 5 Seconds of Summer's ROWYSO show in Manchester.<br/>Michael makes a hilarious joke - probably the best of his career. Not only is it about his favourite thing ever (balls), but it's at the expense of his second favourite thing ever (Luke). </p><p>Meanwhile, Ashton sings pretty well, Calum is oblivious, and Luke can't stop leaking into his underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Sucks Balls

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the Manchester show, at which nearly the whole first scene of this fic actually fucking occurred, those bastards. I was mildly surprised when there wasn't ten million fics written about it. If you are one of the unfortunate souls who has not yet been exposed to a video of this glorious occassion, you can do yourself the favour here: youtube (dot) com/watch?v=Gyksn_R78AQ
> 
> This fic has been a work in progress for fucking months now, so if I mention songs that were not actually played at the Manchester show, I'm sorry but I wasn't gonna look up the setlist for such a minor detail. I also wanna point out that this fic wasn’t meant to be so similar to my Cashton fic but hey, shit happens. Once again, this fic has been proof read but not beta'd, so please let me know of any errors in the comments. :)  
> I hope you like it.
> 
> -JetBlackHeart

Luke decided that Michael really needed to learn to keep his big mouth shut on stage.

It’d been a great show so far. An awesome show, even. They were playing Manchester tonight on their Rock Out With Your Socks Out tour, and Luke was feeling fucking brilliant. The audience was wild, the boys had been had been nailing their solos, no-one had fucked up the lyrics yet, and Luke was just feeling the music tonight. 

About halfway through the set at the scheduled break between songs, it was the boys’ chance to interact with the audience a bit.

Luke thought he’d take the lead tonight, and after quickly glancing over to Calum for some backup on the bass, began singing, “Lemme hear you say ‘Manchester’”.

“Manchester!”, chanted the audience.

“Lemme hear you say ‘Manchester’, GO!”, Luke sung, Calum’s bass throbbing in the background.

“MANCHESTER!”

“Lemme hear you say ‘Manchester’!”

“MANCHESTER!”

Ashton joined in next, bringing in a fast-paced beat on the drums.

“Lemme hear you say ‘Manchester’!”

“MANCHESTER!”

Luke didn’t even get a chance to suck in a breath before he hears Michael sing, 

“LET ME HEAR YA SAY ‘LUKE SUCKS BALLS’!”

“LUKE SUCKS BALLS!”, yell the audience. Luke looks over at Michael, who is just staring back at Luke with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

“LEMME HEAR YOU SAY ‘LUKE SUCKS BALLS’!”

“LUKE SUCKS BALLS!”

Luke manages to maintain eye contact with the black-haired boy for a couple more seconds, and he feels like he should probably be annoyed but he can’t help but burst into laughter at Michael’s stupid joke. He decides that he should probably try to regain a bit of his dignity though, so he tries, 

“NO HE DOESN’T!”

“YES HE DOES!”, chants both Michael and the audience. ‘You’ve got to be fucking joking me’, thinks Luke, and he chuckles to himself as he sees Michael turn back to face him, and hears Ashton’s wild laughter from behind.

“Everyone’s on my side, hahaha!”, Michael laughs.

Luke just laughs back at him in spite of himself, unable to wipe the grin off his face.

It’s nearly time for the next song, so Luke jogs over to the back of the stage to get some water. When he grabs a water bottle and tips his head back to drink, the full weight of his guitar falls against his front. He pauses abruptly and shuffles his feet a bit as his smile slides slowly off of his face. Oh fuck no. Luke has just felt the semi straining uncomfortably against the front of his tight jeans. ‘Now is NOT the time to be getting horny over a brief mention of certain parts of male anatomy’, he reprimanded himself as he downed the rest of the bottle in one go. 

Cringing internally, Luke made his way back to centre stage, making sure to keep his crotch concealed as best he could. How in the shit was he meant to perform the rest of the concert with his traitorous dick constantly rubbing up against his guitar? Admittedly, Luke eventually realised that the root of his problem was probably his own no-good betraying brain being so stuck on that _prick_ of a guitarist and his dumbass jokes about sucking balls. 

****

Decidedly, Luke didn’t go anywhere near Michael for the rest of the night where he could help it. He performed the whole rest of the show with his dick at half-mast, avoiding Michael’s side of the stage like the plague.

As soon as the show ended, Luke legged it off the stage and went straight to the bathroom to attempt to rearrange his dick to make it less obvious. Once he deemed it sufficiently tucked out of sight, he walked slowly towards the dressing room, trying not to limp. He realised he’d actually been gone a fair while when he heard someone exclaim,

“Oh! There you are Luke! Where the hell did you go?” It was Calum. Luke tried to plaster a nonchalant smile on his face, but it probably came off as uneasy, so he grabbed a bag of chips and a coke from the table to avoid possible confrontation.

“I uh, really needed to pee”, replied Luke, watching Ashton and Michael talk excitedly on the other side of the room. It was a shit excuse, no one pees for that long, but his brain wasn’t functioning too well with half of his blood supply currently down in his prick.

“Ah, no worries”, replied Calum, shrugging. Luke watched as he grabbed his own bag of chips and a beer, threw a “We’re going, losers”, over his shoulder at Mike and Ash, then started walking out of the door.

“Wait, where are we going?”, asked Luke, following him.

“Oh, sorry you wouldn’t have heard. Management wants us in the car as soon as possible, so we don’t get swamped by fans leaving the arena. Apparently the layout of the venue is really shitty”.

“Fair enough”, responded Luke, falling into step next to Calum as they walked down the hallway. He took a deep breath – he finally felt like his raging teenage hormones were beginning to calm down enough for him to at least pretend he wasn’t affected by the night’s events. Luke heard Ashton and Michael enter the hall a fair way behind them, voices echoing loudly.

“I’m telling you Ash, we fucking _shredded_ our solos in She’s Kinda Hot tonight. I don’t think I’ve ever heard your voice sound that good live”, said Michael animatedly.

“Aw thanks man, yeah we definitely rocked the fuck out tonight, it was such a rad show”, came Ash’s reply.

“Lameeeee”, yelled Calum over his shoulder as they made it into the carpark.

“Wow thanks for your valuable contribution to the conversation, Cal”, huffed Ashton, grinning in spite of himself.

“Oi rude Calum, just because you weren’t on our level”, said Michael loudly. “Basic Bassist.”

“Basic my ass”, retorted Calum, flailing around in an onslaught of purposely exaggerated hand gestures. “More like Greatest Bassist, who, might I add, bailed you out when you messed up in Good Girls tonight, so you can Suck. My. _Dick!_ ”, he finished dramatically, doing an obscene kind of thrusting gesture in Michael’s general direction. 

‘Please, no, not now’, thought Luke. This conversation was making his mind slip into dangerous territory again. Michael’s pretty red lips stretched around a thick, hard cock. Luke’s cock. Michael on his knees, panting, one hand holding Luke’s dripping prick steady while his tongue teases the head, and the other hand drifting up his thigh to tug on his balls. 

Luke squeezed his eyes shut when he felt his dick chub up again and twitch in his pants, inwardly cringing at his own overactive imagination. Desperate times called for desperate measures. “Sit in the back seat with me?”, he hurriedly asked Calum. Luke winced when he heard the panicked tone of his voice, but at this point he knew it was best to keep as much physical distance between him and the guitarist as possible.

“Yeah sure”, replied Calum as he climbed into the back seat, clearly not noticing anything out of the ordinary. “It’s not a long trip to the hotel anyway, maybe like, ten minutes”. Luke hastily got in after Calum and closed the door firmly behind him.

By that point, Calum had been distracted by Michael’s appearance outside the opposite car door, both boys keeping up the immature, playful banter while Michael clambered over Ash to get into his seat. 

Luke just sighed and put his earphones in, slouching in his seat and trying to resist the urge to discretely palm his aching cock. Why the fuck was he getting worked up over Michael of all people? He was his best friend since middle school, for crying out loud. He figured he just needed to sleep it off, just needed to get through tonight and he would have forgotten all about it by tomorrow. 

****

When they got to the hotel, they used the underground carpark to avoid the two hundred or so fans waiting at the front entrance. Michael and Ashton got out first, chattering loudly to Calum about some changes they wanted to make to Permanent Vacation for the next show. Luke wasn’t really in the mood for conversation, so he walked a few steps behind them when they headed up the stairs and into the hotel lobby. As they watched someone from management check them in to their rooms, Calum loudly announced that Ashton had promised him a massage, so they were rooming together that night. 

“Do I get a massage?”, asked Michael.

“No”, said Ashton and Calum, in unison. Luke, unable to help himself, snickered loudly, and Michael shot him a half-hearted smirk and a customary, 

“Shut up Luke”, before grabbing their key card off the receptionist starting towards the elevator.

Luke half-jogged to catch up with him, which was extremely uncomfortable given the situation in his pants. He had considered arguing with Cal and Ash, making up some bogus story about why he needed to room with one of them that night, but despite all that had been going on in Luke’s brain this evening, it didn’t change the fact that Michael was still his best friend. Luke didn’t want to hurt his feelings over something as dumb as his own hormones. He was confident he’d be okay for just one night.

****

“Shotgun first shower”, said Luke as he stumbled into the elevator, slumping against a mirrored wall and probably leaving dirty marks all over it. He couldn’t care less, if he was honest.

“Yeah no worries”, replied Michael, leaning against the wall next to Luke as the elevator doors closed. It looked like Ash and Cal would have to wait for the elevator to come back down, or take the stairs, judging by the ‘out of order’ sign Luke had noticed on the doors of the other elevator. The trip up felt like forever to Luke; they were on the 24th floor or something equally ridiculous. All he could feel was the heat still radiating off Michael’s sweaty body next to him. Luke squirmed where he stood, trying not to be too obvious about the state of his frayed nerves after a solid forty minutes of his dick being in various states of hardness, all because of bloody Michael and his dirty sense of humour.

When the bell chimed and the doors opened onto their floor, Luke flushed when he realised he’d been staring at Michael’s crotch area in the mirror on the other side of the elevator the entire trip up. Michael, apparently not noticing that Luke was acting like a fucking weirdo, stretched his arms up into the air and let out a tired noise, something between a yawn and a groan. Luke shuddered and cursed under his breath when felt his dick throb in his pants, leaking into his underwear. He prayed that his jeans were tight enough to stop it from becoming obvious. Michael would tease the shit out of him if he saw, and Luke wasn’t sure if he could handle that right now without busting a nut.

As soon as Michael had the door to the room open, Luke burst through it, heading straight to the bathroom with his change of clothes. 

“Haha, someone’s eager”, he heard Michael call out through the bathroom door.

“More like dripping disgustingly in hour-old sweat”, Luke responded through gritted teeth as he stripped off his clothes. He let out a quiet whimper when he finally got his jeans and boxers off, and saw the state of his aching cock. It didn’t look very good, all red and swollen and sticky with precome on the head. His balls kind of hurt too; they felt huge between his thighs now that his boxers were no longer supporting them. He really wanted to cup them, try and take some of the pressure off, but he knew he was sensitive there, and there was _no way_ he was gonna jerk off in the shower over a boner that _Michael_ caused. He’d never forgive himself.

Even with the knowledge that he was going to hate himself for letting his dick be hard for so long with no relief, Luke turned the shower onto the coldest setting and didn’t even let himself think about it before he stepped in. It was the least enjoyable shower he’d ever had in his life, washing himself as quickly as possible and trying not to let his thoughts drift to the boy on the other side of the door. On the plus side, his dick went down in less than two minutes. It was still all red and aching a fair bit, but at least it won’t be noticeable through his clothes. Luke wrenched off the tap as soon as he was done, and wrapped himself in one of the big, fluffy hotel towels, trying to return a bit of heat to his skin.

Once he was dry, Luke pulled one of his old shirts and a fresh pair of black boxers, wincing a bit as the fabric brushed his cock and put pressure on his balls. He opened the door to the bathroom, and gave Michael a tired smile and a thumbs up to let him know the shower was free, before collapsing face first onto his bed, exhausted. When he heard the bathroom door close, Luke rolled over and tucked himself under the covers, sighing loudly. If this hadn’t been the most stressful evening in his life, he’d eat is damn shoe. The room was already dim because only the two bedside lamps were on, so Luke just lay back and shut his eyes, trying not to think too hard about anything. 

****

He had finally closed his tired eyes and was just about to drift off, when his ears registered the click of the lock on the bathroom door. Luke jolted a bit from the noise, but managed to feign sleep as best he could, and cracked his eyes open the tiniest bit – not because his tired brain had convinced him to try and get a glimpse of Michael in a towel – definitely not. Luke takes in what he can see of Michael in the low light, and immediately regrets his last five seconds of decision making. Shit.

Michael looks like a fucking god. He emerges from the bathroom with just a towel slung carelessly low on his hips, and he clearly hasn’t bothered to dry himself off properly because Luke’s eyes are glued to the water droplets running down his pale chest. Luke shrinks further into his covers as Michael walks over to the other bed, and Luke swears he tried to stop himself from watching Mike drop his towel to put his boxers on but… he couldn’t help the way his eyes kept flitting over. His body hadn’t listened to him all fucking night and it apparently isn’t about to start now and… oh _hell_ no.

Michael is rock fucking hard. As soon as his towel slipped to the floor his thick, pretty cock bounced up eagerly, nearly smacking against his stomach. Why the fuck had he not taken care of that in the shower? Michael let out a soft grunt as he crawled onto his bed and sprawled himself out on his back, completely naked, dick out and standing to attention. Now, Luke was used to seeing his bandmates naked, and occasionally hard, since it’s kind of an occupational hazard when you’re touring – you’re living in close proximity with three other young boys, so it’s got to be expected. But tonight, Luke was not dealing very well with even the most normal of situations. The dull ache between his own legs became an urgent throbbing, and he bit into his blankets to stop himself from crying out when he felt his cock fill up for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

Luke couldn’t do this anymore; it was all too much and tonight had gone too far. He forced himself to squeeze his eyes shut, hoping for all he was worth that Michael would just pull on some boxers and go to sleep so that this day could end once and for all. 

****

It wasn’t long before the whimpers started. They were quiet at first, just little puffs of air slipping between Michael’s lips, but then the unmistakable sound of jerking off was thrown into the mix, gradually getting louder and louder until Luke felt like Michael’s voice was being blasted at him from every direction. Luke turned his head slightly towards Michael’s bed again, and cracked his eyes open the tiniest bit. It took a few moments for it to register in Luke’s brain as to exactly what he was actually witnessing. 

Michael hadn’t moved really, he was still on top of his blankets on his back, but his right hand was wrapped tightly around his dripping cock, desperately jacking himself off like his life depended on it. His head was thrown back on the pillows, mouth open, tongue out and panting, feet flat, knees bent, and back arching off the bed. His damp, pale body was gorgeous, and it turned Luke the fuck on. He didn’t think his dick had been more painfully hard since, like, half an hour ago in the elevator. Luke’s unruly eyes drifted down, finally coming to a stop where Michael’s other hand was rubbing, massaging and squeezing his ball sack, resting huge and heavy between his legs. 

Luke nearly fucking broke. His teeth clamped down on his lower lip to prevent his moans while he struggled not to come in his boxers like a fucking twelve year old.

“Michael”, he gritted out, voice sounding strangled and strange to his own ears. “Michael!”

Michael’s eyes snapped open and his hands abandoned his groin area in favour of helping him sit up on the bed, head whipping round to stare at Luke in horror.

“Sh-sh-shit Luke, I didn’t know you were still awake”, he stuttered, clearly embarrassed as he tried to collect the top sheet off his bed to wrap around his waist. When Michael finally got the sheet around him he climbed hurriedly off the bed and started towards the bathroom, still blubbering,

“Or, or did I wake you up? Actually, never mind, I’m sorry you had to see… Christ, I’ve just been having a really difficult time tryna get myself to come latel-… Shit, I seriously need to shut the fuck up; I’ll just go to the bathroom n-…” 

“N- No!”, stammered Luke, as he sat up quickly in his bed. He didn’t even mean to say it really; it just kind of slipped out.

Michael stopped abruptly, just before the door, then slowly turned back around to face Luke.

“What?”, Michael asked, confusion clouding his expression.

“I, I-I mean, if you wanted, I could… help… you?”, Luke managed to choke out in a squeaky voice, refusing to make eye contact with the older boy still standing half-naked on the other side of the room. Holy hell, did Luke really just fucking offer to help get Michael off? Christ, he really had lost his mind. Luke winced and slammed his eyes shut as he braced himself for the inevitable laughter, or punch, or crushing silence that was to follow.

What he wasn’t expecting, was to feel the end of the bed dip gently and to hear Michael breathe out a timid, “Really?”, right up in front of Luke, close to his face. Luke pried his eyes open as he felt Michael’s calloused fingers cup his jaw, and raked his eyes over the image in front of him. Michael was kneeling up just to the side of Luke’s extended legs, with the white sheet still slung low around his lower half. His boner was tenting the front of the sheet obscenely, and Luke could see a wet patch right at the tip where he had been leaking. Michael’s dick twitched under Luke’s unwavering gaze, and he let out a quiet moan. 

“Only if you w-want”, Luke eventually answered Michael’s question, finally meeting Michael’s hooded green eyes and sucking on his lip ring nervously.

“Ah, Luke, please”, Michael gasped, voice low as he ducked down and gently used his grip on Luke’s jaw to angle his head up into a hot, desperate kiss. Both boys groaned when their lips met, Luke pressing up hard, just wanting to be that much closer. Michael pushed down further into Luke, licking wetly into his mouth and chasing Luke’s tongue with his own. Michael was a fucking incredible kisser.

They’d been heatedly making out for a solid four minutes when Luke managed to bring a shaking hand up to grasp the sheet and untuck it, letting it fall from Mike’s hips and expose his straining cock. Luke couldn’t wait to taste it, all shiny and wet with pre-come. 

“So how d’ya wanna do this?”, asked Michael, wrapping a hand loosely around the base of his shaft and moving to stand up on the bed. 

“I kinda wanna suck you. Will you feed it to me?”, replied Luke, pushing the covers off his body, pulling off his shirt and getting into a kneeling position with his legs bent underneath him.

“Holy shit Luke”, Michael groaned as he buried his hands in Luke’s hair, “I’m gonna come so quickly if you talk like that”.

“Well that’s kinda the point isn’t it?”, smiled Luke, before dropping his mouth open and sticking out his tongue, looking up at Michael through his eyelashes.

Michael’s own mouth hung open and his eyebrows were pulled together as he gripped his cock in his hand, tracing Luke’s lips with the tip, knees nearly buckling when he pushed his slit against Luke’s lip ring. 

“Goddamn Luke, you look so _fucking_ hot, already making me feel so good. I’m gonna stretch your lips so prettily when I feed you my thick cock.” 

Luke had unconsciously started a high-pitched whining in the back of his throat, so Michael let him have it, pushing the head of his prick past Luke’s waiting lips.

Luke’s eyes nearly rolled back in his head when he tasted Michael, all salty and boyish and warm. Jesus, Michael’s dick was in his mouth. Luke felt his own cock throb, leaking heavily into his boxers. He almost wanted to start humping Michael’s leg or something, rub himself off, but he refrained from touching himself in favour of giving Michael what would hopefully be an amazing blowjob.

Luke sucked on the head and played with it with his tongue, paying close attention to what made Michael moan the loudest. He pulled off, flicked the slit with the tip of his tongue and kissed off the leaking precome before opening his mouth wide around Mike’s cock, taking it in as far as he could and curling his hand tightly around the part that wouldn’t fit in his mouth.

“Ahhh fuck Luke _yeaaahhhh_ , that’s it”, moaned Michael, closing his eyes and running his hands through Luke’s messy hair.

Luke relaxed his throat and bobbed his head on Michael’s shaft, sucking hard and letting his saliva get it as wet as possible, encouraged by Michael’s constant gasps and whispered curses. Luke had just pulled back to tease the head when he heard Michael gasp out,

“Ah, aaahhh Luke please, Luke suck on my balls, please, suck my balls."

Mother of God. Luke moaned loudly around Michael’s dick, then pulled off and looked up only to see Mike staring straight down at him, chest heaving and lust clouding his eyes. Fuck yeah, if this wasn’t exactly what had been getting Luke worked up all bloody night.

“ _Christ_ Mikey.”

Luke jacked Michael’s prick, soaking with saliva and precome, as he felt eager hands guide his head down. Mike spread his legs further apart while he positioned Luke’s head lower so it was right up between his soft thighs. Luke couldn’t resist tasting the thin layer of water and sweat that was making Michael’s skin shine, so he licked a long stripe up one pale thigh and over his swollen sack. Luke licked and kissed Michael’s balls, teasing the skin and sucking them into his mouth. Michael was a fucking mess.

“Ohhhh _shit_ , shit Luke that feels-! So damn good I’ve AAAH! Been – mmm - dreaming of your tongue on me half the daaaaMMNN tour. Yeeaahh _right_ there… Holy shit you mouth is so fuckin' hot.”

Michael’s filthy language was turning Luke on so much that couldn’t stop himself from sucking one of Michael’s nuts between his lips and _moaning_.

“fffuuUCCKKK Luke, _Jesus_ , I’m gonna, You’re gonna make me cOME!!”

Luke felt Michael’s sack tightening, his balls drawing up close to his body like he was about to bust.

“Mikey, Mikey”, Luke whimpered, furiously jerking Michael off while he pushed his lip piercing into the slit of his dick, “Nut on my face Mikey, I want you to come on my face”.

“Holy fuck, llluuuuUUKKKEEEEEE”,

Michael moaned loudly as he came all over Luke’s face and onto his waiting tongue, hands repeatedly clenching in Luke’s hair.

Luke just closed his eyes and took it; it felt like Michael took forever to stop shooting, and Luke fucking loved it. There was so much come. When Michael finally started coming back down, he kind of just let his legs give out and flopped down on the bed, giving Luke a ridiculously satisfied grin. Luke ran two fingers through the jizz that had landed on his cheek and looked at Michael with hooded eyes as he sucked them clean. Michael just licked his lips, grabbed Luke’s damp fingers and sucked them into his own mouth, tongue swirling around them and moaning as he tasted his own come.

Luke watched wide eyed, and was just about to lean in and kiss Michael when he felt a shooting pain in his groin. The persistent, throbbing ache that had started when they were on stage had progressed to a sharp sensation that made Luke whimper desperately.

“Hey, Lukey, what’s wrong?”, asked Michael, looking worried.

“Fuck, Michael, Mikey I need, I need you”, he groaned as he rolled onto his back and tugged off his drenched, sticky boxers. If he thought his prick looked bad before, it was nothing compared to what it looked like now. His entire dick was swollen and dark red, resting huge and heavy on his belly. Precome was oozing everywhere, making the whole thing glisteningly wet, while his balls ached so bad with the need to come that they didn’t even feel like part of Luke’s body anymore.

“Please Mikey, it hurts, you need to do something! Touch me please!”

“Oh my God Luke”, groaned Michael in wonder as he crawled between Luke’s legs, taking the shaft gently into his hand. “How long has it been like this?” 

Without waiting for an answer, Michael started jerking Luke’s dick, eyes focused on his face which was screwed up in the onslaught of sensations while his whole body shook. 

“Ah shit, yeah, Mikey, just keep doing that, mmm, that’s good”, choked Luke, eyes bright with moisture.

Michael let out a quiet curse when his dick twitched feebly at Luke’s words. Michael brought his head down to lick at the leaking head of Luke’s cock, taking it into his mouth and humming gently. Michael enthusiastically licked up and down Luke’s cock, occasionally dipping his tongue into the slit to collect the precome. Luke found himself letting out a slew of soft whimpers, unable to comprehend how Michael could make him feel so good when his cock had been hurting so bad.

“God, Michael, your… lips, your lips were _mm-made_ for sucking dick, feels fucking amazing.”

“Luke, you look so fucking perfect right now baby”, Michael said huskily as he brought a hand down to cup Luke’s balls. Luke arched violently off the bed as Michael started gently massaging them, bringing two fingers up behind to press on Luke’s perineum.

“MICHAEL!”, moaned Luke as his hips shot up, “Fuck, fuck Michael, you don’t understand- AHhhnnn You need to kn-OH! I’ve been hard for _hours_ Mikey, all because of you!-mmm yeah please, harder! my balls feel so fUCking good.”

Michael blinked hard and sucked almost desperately on Luke’s tip and squeezed his ball sack. Why the hell did Luke seem to think this was _his_ fault… wait a minute. There was no way Luke was so desperate because of what Michael said on stag-… 

“You had me so _horny_ on stage, with your stupid ‘Luke sucks balls’ bullshit. You have nnnnn- no idea how much I wanted to drop to my- ohhhh _yeahhhhh_ \- knees and suck your thick cock and soft balls into my mouth as soon as we got backstage and... oh my GOD! Mm- m- my prick was aching _so baaddd_ just thinking about it, and aaaAAHHH! -it hasn’t stopped leaking all night mICHAEL!”, whined Luke.

Holy fuck. Michael’s dick hadn’t even had time to get hard again and he already felt like he was gonna bust – Luke’s sexually-charged babbling was just so damn sexy and it was making Michael’s dick throb. 

Feeling his stomach clench, Luke heaved himself up onto his elbows so he could see Michael lapping at his cock, and couldn’t help the way his hips thrust up shallowly into Michael’s mouth. Michael’s bright red lips wrapped around his cock looked just as sexy as he had imagined.

Michael sucked hard as he pulled off Luke’s cock. “Luke, you gotta look at me when you come. That’s it baby, come for me”, Michael whispered, then pushed hard against Luke’s perineum and took his cock as far down his throat as he could manage.

Luke’s glassy blue eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline as he came, moaning loudly.

“AH! AH! AHHhnnnnnNNN MIIIICHAAAEEELLL!!!”

Luke sucked in massive breaths and fell onto the bed, completely boneless, as Michael worked him through his orgasm and swallowed the come as it leaked out of his dick. Luke reached a hand down to stroke Michael’s cheek in an effort to stop him sucking on his oversensitive cock, then curled his fingers around the back of the tattooed boy’s neck and drew him up into a perfect, messy kiss. Both boys moaned as Luke licked his own come from Michael’s mouth.

“Well, that was… really fucking hot”, chuckled Michael when they finally pulled apart. He rolled onto the bed next to Luke then pressed up close as he curled an arm around his waist. 

“It was definitely… something”, Luke smiled sleepily, happily reaching down to rest a hand on his (finally) soft dick. Luke used his other hand to gently squeeze Michael’s balls, earning a jolt and a bark of surprised laughter from the older boy. Luke pressed an open-mouthed, but still decidedly chaste kiss to Michael’s neck. He laced their fingers together as he tucked his head underneath Michael’s chin, snuggling in to the cuddle.

Luke let out a content sigh when he felt Michael kiss the top of his head and pull the blankets over them both.

“Hey Mike?”

“Babe?”

Luke smiled at the pet name.

“Thanks for helping me out.”

“Hahaha, shouldn’t I be the one thanking you?”, Michael laughed, voice low. “But yeah, anytime, Lukey.”

“Anytime?”, asked Luke hopefully, his tone of voice putting obvious intent behind the question.

“Yeah”, responded Michael, with a sense of finality. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I finally made a tumblr sideblog for my writing. catch me @ mukeboy.tumblr.com


End file.
